walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Hannah (Webisodes)
Hannah (Also known as the Bicycle Girl Zombie) was the central character of The Walking Dead Webisodes and the first walker Rick Grimes' encounters in the episode Days Gone Bye. The Walking Dead Webisodes Hannah, the mother of two children, awakens from a car crash to find her children missing in a world filled with carnage. As she searches for them she stumbles across a group of walkers feeding on a victim. Having disturbed one of them, she is pursued only to be rescued from them by her ex-husband, Andrew. He tends to her wounds and explains to her what's been happening while she was unconscious. With the growing risks Hannah and her family decide that they have to try to get to a safe zone in Atlanta. Andrew goes to their neighbor's house to scavenge for supplies and the keys to his truck. When Andrew does not return, and risks start to grow, Hannah decides to take her children and run. While fleeing with her children Hannah returns to the street where she wrecked her car and searches a nearby vehicle for keys. While searching it, a walker that she did not see beforehand attacks her from the backseat and bites her arm. She kills the walker, but knows that it is too late for herself and that she will soon turn. With an advancing wave of walkers approaching, Hannah tells her children that she loves them and tells her daughter to look after her brother and that they need to run. She stays behind and lets the walkers devour her, in order to distract them and buy her children time to escape. After an unknown length of time, Hannah's corpse awakens as a walker. The Walking Dead (TV Series) Season 1 Over the course of about a month, Hannah's body has entered an extreme state of decay, her body having been ripped in half during the walker attack. She is discovered in a field by Rick Grimes, but he is able to flee from her. Hungry, Hannah crawls away in search of food. The next day, Rick returns for her, looking in horror and pity at what has happened to Hannah. As Hannah notices him, he apologizes for what has happened to her, before shooting her in the head to end her suffering. Killed Victims *Judy (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies, but fewer than five Death Killed By *Walkers *Rick Grimes During the apocalypse, Hannah and her children tried to escape the town and be evacuated to Atlanta. She enters a random car on the street and is bitten on her arm by the walker. Knowing that she is infected, she tells her children to keep running to the evacuation site to be evacuated to Atlanta. She sacrifices herself by allowing the walkers to devour her while the children escape. After a unknown period of time, Hannah becomes reanimated as a walker in a extreme state of decay. She roams around until she is eventually found by Rick Grimes, where during his second encounter with her, he says he is sorry and shoots her in the head. Trivia *Hannah is so far the only known character played by two different actresses *Hannah was the central character in the webisodes where as in the TV Series, she plays a minor role Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters